overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
McCree
McCree is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw McCree doles out justice on his own terms. McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was given the choice between rotting in a maximum-security lockup or joining Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. He chose the latter. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. But as Overwatch's influence waned, rogue elements within Blackwatch sought to bring down the organization and turn it to their own ends. Wanting no part of the infighting, High Noon set off alone and went underground. He resurfaced several years later as a gunslinger for hire. But while McCree's talents are sought after by parties great and small, he fights only for causes he believes are just. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For McCree-specific sprays, see McCree/Sprays. Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Gunspinning *Hat Tip *Spit Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Watch And Learn (default) *Ain't I Killed You Before (You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?) *Happens To The Best Of Us *I'm The Quick... (I'm the quick, you're the dead.) *I'm Your Huckleberry *I've Got A Bullet... (I've got a bullet with your name on it.) *I Tried Being Reasonable (I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it.) *Reach For The Sky *Sure As Hell Ain't Ugly (I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly.) *Wanted: Dead Or Alive *You Done? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Rolling Into Action *The Duel *The Name's McCree Achievements Story McCree was originally a member of the Deadlock Gang. In an Overwatch sting operation at Route 66, McCree was captured alongside several other gang members. Overwatch was impressed with his skills and gave him the option of becoming a member of Blackwatch rather than going to prison. He accepted, and began to serve with training from Gabriel Reyes. When Overwatch began to decline and Blackwatch's rebellion was beginning, McCree opted to leave Overwatch and cut off all contact with its members. He resurfaced after its collapse as a mercenary. At some point, McCree stopped a robbery at the Rikimaru in Hanamura. In Train Hopper, McCree secretly boarded a hypertrain from the American west to Houston. When Talon agents attempted to hijack the train, McCree dispatched them, leaving behind the object they were looking for. The news reports blamed McCree for the raid, but he was not caught. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, McCree was in the American Midwest, near Indiana or Kentucky. Notes *His high burst damage makes him a dedicated tank-killer. Using alt-fire, combat roll and alt-firing again will kill even Roadhog at close range. *Although his alt-fire is less accurate, the high potential damage means it is better than his main fire in many situations. *While your Flash Fan combo can be devastating, don't depend entirely on it. For example, don't bother Flash Fanning Torbjörn's turrets - they can't move anyway and a few regular shots will kill them without spending your Flashbang. *Deadeye targets all the enemies in front of him for one-shot kills. Because it takes a while to charge and has a very obvious activation, it can be difficult to use against players beyond novices. **Use Deadeye while enemies are under pressure to move the payload or cap the point (usually while in overtime), as they are forced to stay on it while you ready your insta-kill shots. **Synchronize your use of Deadeye with your team members moving in to flush enemies out of cover. **If everyone takes cover when you use Deadeye, don't forget you can cancel it. This can be of benefit to your team (since the enemy was forced to cover) and only costs 50% of your Ultimate bar instead of 100%. * McCree works well when you use Flashbang, then unload on your targets with your gun. Pairing it with Deadeye is even more dangerous, as enemies will not be able to escape your line of sight. * McCree is often ridiculed for his strength in-game, and Blizzard has responded stating that "McCree will be seeing a nerf in the next patch" and it was also mentioned that his flashbang ability will likely be untouched but his fanning of the hammer will be tweaked. This patch is intended to take place in June of 2016 alongside extra content such as competititve play and tweaks to D.Va.http://us.battle.net/forums/en/overwatch/topic/20744794943?page=5 Trivia *McCree is a lead game designer at Blizzard and is the basis of McCree's appearance. *The cowboy theme may be inspired by the arcade game ''Maddog High Noon ''in which the player uses a similar (physical) light gun to shoot at the screen. *McCree was was announced on March 10, 2015, alongside Zarya. Before that, he was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch *In most of his skins, McCree has a BAMF (Bad-Ass Mother Fucker) belt. *McCree is voiced by Matthew Mercer. *McCree's "Gambler" skin is a reference to the outfit and style of well known western sheriff Wyatt Earp. *McCree's "Mystery Man" skin is a reference to the famous comic book charater The Shadow References de:McCree es:McCree fr:McCree ja:マクリー pl:McCree ru:Маккри Category:Character Category:Hero